Tidal Wave
by decorated-emergency828
Summary: "A gigantic wave caused by the force of the moon and the sun." A Finnick and Annie story, all characters to their respectful owners. Reviews are my fuel.
1. Prolouge

Finnick

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart. Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions. Oh let's go back to the start._

When I look back at my life, I see it in bits and pieces all working together to make a bigger picture. I remember being a young boy, bright eyed and wonderous about the world. And then a teenager, thrust into a world I couldn't figure out. One that glistened and fascinated me before I knew it. I remember growing up, much more quickly than I would have wanted to. I remember being a murderer, a whore, and other words so despicable that I can't even name them. And then I remember the light of my life. A mess of dark hair and sea green eyes. I remember the first smile she graced me with, how she left me breathless without even knowing it. I remember being so confused, so lost and then all at once so in love. We were not meant to be together. We were two catastrophic pieces that somehow fused together out of the control of those who tried so hard to keep us apart. And I never, ever thought that we could have a sort of life together like the one she seemed to dream of. For me, it was impossible. And yet, I got a glimpse of it. A small sliver of taste that reminded me what I was fighting for in the first place. Except this time..this time it had hope. And as I lie here, this is the memory that makes the excruciating pain go away. This is the memory that makes the poisonous bites of the mutts go away and I am again standing at the seaside.

For now, all I can do is wait for my love to join me.

* * *

Annie

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures. Pulling the puzzles apart. Questions of science, science and progress, do not speak as loud as my heart. Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me, oh and I rush to the start._

I knew. I knew everything, from the moment his hand touched mine. Somehow, I realized that we would make it out. It was what anchored me in the sea of madness. When they yelled and hit and screamed, I could block it out for moments at a time. Because I knew that one day I would see the man whom had been so gentle to me. Who had called me back again and again and again, because for some reason...he needed me too. We were two stars living in a completely different universe from the others. His star, well, truth be told it burned brighter than mine ever would. But still, he held onto me. Kept me from burning out at those moments when letting go seemed easiest. Kept me from remembering those I lost, those who couldn't bare the sound of my name. And he protected me. From the evil hands of fate, from death, from whatever it was he could. He did this and he fought. Fought to have a life with me. A life that we enjoyed so briefly. Yes, I knew then and I know now as I feel the flutter of life under my hands. Some say it's too early, but I know. I know that part of him lives in me. A part he does not yet know about. A part untouched by the cruelty of our world. Perhaps one day this will be over, we will win and my fantasies will not be just embedded in my brain. Perhaps.

For now, all I can do is wait for my love to come back.


	2. Chapter 1

Finnick

_Any place is better, starting from zero got nothing to lose. Maybe we'll make something, but me myself I got nothing to prove._

I thought I could handle it this time around. I was no longer afraid of the capitol, and I was definitely no longer terrified of what it held for me there. In fact, the capitol was just a distraction from my true horrors and I liked to believe that I had come to embrace my predicament. Or at the very least, didn't let it bother me as much as it had in the beginning. Mags always said this was a way of me coping, and that it was probably for the best that I coped. But then she also often made simple comments that it wouldn't be _so_ terrible if I let someone..anyone..in. Apparently she was not included in that list. Still, it didn't matter. My life was nothing to be shared, even with those members of my family. We may be a small and close-knit group but they didn't necessarily need to have the same nightmares as I did.

No, I had come to terms with my situation. And I settled into my vicarious ways, going back and forth between my true home and the home the capitol wanted me to have. I usually thought that the only reason I was never forced to actually live in the capitol was because of the sort of mystery it gave me. Not that it mattered, I was dead inside either way. Was it a pessimistic way of thinking? Of course it was. But what else do you do when you are forced to become a literal pawn in another human being's games? With no way to fight it and no real reason to I more or less just gave up trying and fit in with the status quo. A smile here and a few kisses there, it really didn't bother me anymore. Which is why I thought I was prepared for this year's reaping.

We had gotten up extra early, as the mentors did every reaping, and let our prep teams ready us. Of course there were extras called in to help and all victors were supposed to get the same amount of attention. As always, though, the most attention was focused sorely on me as I was made into utter perfection. Nothing less than that could do for our _dear_ president. Oh right, I'm bitter too. Oh, well. Anyway, after that we were trooped together for a sort of inspirational talk about what was expected. This was almost as comical as watching the prep team titter around me all morning because most of the people here, not including myself, had been doing this for so many years that it was almost imprinted in their brains, we had to go through it every year. More proof that the capitol found any and everyone in the districts to be incompetent.

After the "meeting", we were sentenced to a few hours by ourselves. I spent mine on the beach like every year, trying to memorize the way the waves hit the shore. My father and Mags knew not to bother me out here, but my sister did not know much better yet. She was, after all, only six and thankfully far away from her days in the reaping. What a sight that would be to have the heart throb of the capitol have to mentor his younger sister. I was positive the capitol would be positively in love. And even though I couldn't prevent it, I had a few years to pretend like I could make some sort of plan to save her.

"Finny-fish!" I heard behind me and before I could stop it a slow grin spread across my face, much unlike the smirk I would be wearing from here on out.

"Ellie-Bellie!" I exclaimed back as I turned around to face the rounded features of my small sister, who stared at me with a sort of adoration I knew I would never deserve. Mags often told me that Eleanor was the only person she thought I'd ever be happy around, which was ironic. My mother had named her because the name meant 'sun ray' and she had said that we all needed sun in our life. At the time, I hadn't known how right she actually was.

"You looked sad when you left this morning and I thoughted that you should smile." She explained as I hoisted her up on my hip and raised a brow at her. Sheepishly, she pulled out a small seashell from the pocket of her reaping dress. I had bought it back specially for her from the capitol, the look on her face that day had almost made the entire trip worth it. Almost.

"I love it." I tell her and kiss her cheek before I hear a bell signal that the reaping is about to start and my face falls. Quickly, I try to cover it up and force a grin at her as I set her on her feet. "See you after, Elle belle." I tell her now as she turns and runs up the hill towards the victors village. She will be going to the reaping with my father, like every year. And I will be going with Mags, whom I go to find.

She is in her house as I suspected and I lean lazily against the door as I watch her calmly teetering dangerously on the edge of a chair as she reaches up into a very high cabinet. I don't want to startle her so I say nothing and stand there, wondering if she broke her hip if she could get out of mentoring this year. It's a cruel thought, but it's one I entertain because the other possibility is still so grim to me. The only reason Mags even goes to the games anymore is because she's worried I might lose my sanity while there (despite all my efforts to prove otherwise). She should have retired years ago, maybe even before my games. But she's always been so stubborn. It would make me laugh if it wasn't so frustrating.

"I know you're there, Finnick." She finally says matter of factly before making an ah-hah! noise at the back of her throat. Looking smug she hops easily from the chair and holds up what looks like a bit of rope with a grin as if she had won the lottery. "I've found it."

"What..exactly..have you found?" I finally ask, trying not to chuckle at how easily she made herself happy. Then again, if a piece of rope made me happy I would climb through fire for it. I guess in this world you had to take what you could get. Especially a victor.

"The tribute's token, of course." She says matter-of-factly her tone threatening me to disagree with her. The truth of the matter is that no self-respecting person would ever wear some frayed rope given to them by a fifty-something year old woman. Besides, they'd probably have their own tokens. Wisely, though, I kept my mouth shut and offered my arm to her. Gratefully she took it, talking animatedly all the way to the square. I didn't try to pay attention, knowing this wasn't the sort of time that required my concentration or participation. She was simply trying to get my mind off of the coming horrors. Of more specifically, losing both of my kids for the fifth year in a row. It was nice of her, but no one could take the pain away. Even then I felt prepared for the worst.

"And now I present to you, the victors of District four." I rolled my eyes, letting my lazy smirk climb onto my face and settle. Mags said this expression always transformed me, and hated to see it anywhere outside of the capitol. Of course, Mags was not near me anymore and she couldn't tell me what to do on reaping days. It was then that I had to shine, and for the most part I was comfortable with it. Although it did prove to be troublesome when the attention was focused on me instead of the tributes. Sometimes, it led to a quicker death. Other times, they came out and surprised me. Still so far all it had eventually lead to was their demise. But, this was not the time or the place to think of such things. I would save that for the train where I would hopefully have some time alone before starting the next leg of my never-ending job.. Okay, easy Finnick. No use to get all hot and bothered before getting on the stage.

It was with that lazy smirk that I loped out into the sunshine from the justice building. I highly doubted any other district had the sort of dramatic entrance as we did. And I was halfway positive that they had not done this until I had become a victor. Then again, I had done so well with blocking those memories out that I couldn't remember exactly what protocol was mandatory at the time. It seemed like a faint dream and a different person. Especially compared to the me who was currently walking up the stage and winking at the escort who promptly began to giggle uncontrollably. You would have thought that I was the funniest man in the world with the way she held her sides from a simple wink. Shaking my head slightly, I took my place by Mags and shot her a glance. Of course she was the one to give the comforting smile and at the time I just grinned back, sure that this year would not bother me. Like always, I was completely wrong.

* * *

**AN: **Okay so the first chapter and the prologue aren't very long, but I hope to keep the length going for the upcoming chapters. Any comments or reviews would be lovely, or just reading it really. Also the songs at the beginning are things I was listening to while writing the chapter so I would recommend listening to them as you read, just to add extra to the overall effect. Also I do not own The Hunger Games series or any of Suzanne's lovely characters. Marlon, Eleanor, and other Originals are my own creations.


	3. Chapter 2

Finnick

_I'm living for the only thing I know, I'm running and not quite sure where to go._

The reaping went as followed: The mayor says some boring speech, then Peturnia whom was the woman I mentioned before went up and gave an equally boring yet slightly more entertaining speech, the peacekeepers kept their guns trained loosely on the entire crowd, and some old man in the back fell asleep as if he hadn't a care in the world. Personally, I was at ease. My fingertips drummed different patterns and rhythms on my thigh and my blue-green eyes searched the crowd of possible tributes. They were grouped by age and I briefly wondered which face I would be responsible to take care of as my eyes flickered over them each in turn. Some girls caught my eye and blushed, having already been looking, some boys looked like they were going to pass out. But then ultimately it didn't matter, because Peturnia was at the glass bowl, her nails screeching across the inside of it as she grasped a piece of paper containing the name of the male tribute. Which, simultaneously, was when all hell broke loose.

It started with a simple name. But the escort had barely uttered "Marlon Cresta" when a scream that almost made me want to gauge my eyes out echoed through the crowd. A young woman, possibly in her late thirties, was tearing her way through the crowd. She wore a paper-thin dress that showed she was one of the few from the hospital to be deemed healthy enough to come out to the reaping, and her stringy brown hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. Immediately I felt bad for this kid, I mean the reaping was hard enough without having someone screaming after you. After all, must adults around here knew better than to say anything against what was going on. Regardless of how much it killed them to watch people they knew walk to their deaths. It was certain that she'd get punishment later. But now for the cameras, they let her be, some of the healers holding her back from completely running to the boy who was stiffly walking to the stage.

His dark hair fell in waves over his forehead and seemed to have been recently cut. He was attractive by capitol standards-tanned and strong. Immediately I was making strategies for how we would present him to the people in the capitol. It was almost a reflex at this point. Beside me, Mags muttered something under her breath and I tried to listen but failed as our escort called the attention back to herself. With a sly grin that showed how much she truly appreciated the antics of our district and made my skin crawl, she reached into the other bowl beside her that held the female names without once glancing at the boy who now stood next to her, his lips mumbling something over and over in one breath. I averted my eyes from him as the memories threatened and adjusted myself in my seat whilest clearing my throat. The camera shot to my face for about the hundredth time and I winked at it before waving it off with what passed as a good-natured grin. So far, so good.

I almost faded out while she was calling the girl's name, not having any concern for the name. Only the face and body that I would have to train and turn into a killer. At the moment, anything was possible and I would not have to make the choice on exactly who I would try to get out of the arena until later in our journey. In fact I would have missed the name completely had things not gone Topsy turvy again when I heard the last name, Cresta. I blinked in shock, sure that myself or our escort was losing it. Had she reread Marlon's paper? It seemed cruel, even by capitol standards that _siblings_ would be reaped. Not that it should have surprised me. And I even thought for half a second that someone would volunteer for this girl who I was now searching for in the crowd. Again, a wail rung out from the woman in the back, who had collapsed into the sand and was tearing at her skin. There was a scuffle and peacekeepers surrounded her, retreating after a moment. She would be taken back to be quarantined. One outburst was entertainment at best, but two? That was uncalled for.

It was then that I finally found the girl I was looking for and I froze. She was so tiny, so frail looking that she couldn't possibly be old enough to be in the games yet. In fact, she looked like a taller version of Eleanor. And that, was what got me. My breaths started coming fast and it was if I had tunnel vision. Mags, knowing the sources of my anxiety, lay her hand on my thigh. She was one of the few people I did not mind touching me and usually it helped. But for some reason this time it wouldn't. In front of us, I saw the boy stiffen and he looked as if he were about to murder everyone there. In the back of my mind I thought that it might be good for sponsors and tried to see things objectively to fight off the oncoming panic attack. The girl would not get us anywhere yet. Her lower lip was trembling and her dark auburn hair lay in waves around her pale face. How someone could be pale in this district was beyond me, but she looked as if she had not seen the sun at all. For a second, her sea green eyes met mine and in them I read fear as disgust and pity well up in me. Fear was something that would get you killed in these games. And there was nothing she could do about it. She was just a child, just a small thing who seemed to have no idea what they had in store for her. She was just like my sister.

Annie

_And I don't know what I'm diving into. I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

I couldn't see straight, I couldn't think. Just this morning I had been lying in bed and wondering about when I could go swimming after the reaping. I had just gotten over a terrible cold and my grandparents had promised for a week that they would let me out of house arrest so I could go down to the pier with Marlon and watch him fish. Yet, they still hadn't and I was endlessly frustrated. So what if I seemed to have no immune system and got sick when someone so much as breathed the wrong way in my direction? And yes sure I had gotten a cold in the middle of summer but really, what did they expect? In my life I had realized that if I was going to die, I wanted to do it happily. Not chained to a bed somewhere when I couldn't see the sun. Marlon said that this stemmed from me having to see my mother once a month. She lived in the hospital in town and we weren't allowed to see her often. But when we did, I realized how terrifying a life like that must be. Stuck in a single room and unable to protect yourself from anybody. When I expressed my fears to my grandfather, however, he just looked sadly at me. "It is her mind that she should fear most." He said gruffly, ending the conversation. I asked Marlon what he meant by that, but he had just shook his head and said when I got older I would understand. It was always about me getting older to understand things. They sheltered me so much that I thought on some days I would scream at them. Of course, nothing could shelter me from this.

I didn't remember the rest of the reaping after my name was called. It was a wonder I got to the stage at all. After they had called Marlon I was sure that I was frozen in place, with my bones laced so tight that it made it impossible to draw a breath. But somehow I had the courage to walk up to the stage with my head halfway high. A plus to that was I didn't cry but while I was ascending the stairs I met one of my soon-to-be mentors eyes. I knew him from town of course, everyone knew Finnick Odair. In fact I had heard my brother joke about him with friends before. Of course those jokes were far beyond my ability to understand as a "young lady" but I did know that they weren't exactly kind. I always felt bad for him before. That is until he met my eyes with the kind of look that could only mean that he had written me off already. It was funny, how easily I accepted my death after that. After all, who would survive when even their mentor could barely meet their eyes? Besides, I wouldn't have a life back here if I lost my brother anyway. He was the one who got the tesserae every year. He was the one with the job because my grandparents couldn't work and I was too sickly. He was the strong one, I was always the weak. It made sense that I would die in his place. Perhaps that had been my calling all along.

Before I could ponder this too much longer, the door opened. I was in the justice building now, perched on the edge of the couch as if I were about to run away. And for a second I almost did. Until I saw the tear streaked faces of my grandparents coming towards me. We did not need words as my grandmother gathered me in her arms and then my grandfather took both of us in his. She was mummering words in an old native tongue that she had learned in her youth. I never had enough patience to learn any of it as Marlon had but I felt a sort of comfort from the familiarity. I knew this memory would stick with me in the long days ahead and even into my death, so I squeezed my eyes shut and clung to my grandfather's shirt as I breathed in the scent of home. Grandfather smelled like peppermint whereas Grandmother smelled like cinnamon. Of course there was always the lingering taste of salt with everyone and I drank it in, not wanting to forget any of it. When the embrace was done, my grandfather pulled back and gently tugged at my grandmother to do the same. She was crying so much that she had to press her hand up to her mouth and look away. But grandfather, always the strong one, took my face in his hands and stared at me with those stormy blue eyes of his.

"Now, you be good Annie-girl." He said in his gruff monotone. If there was one thing grandfather hated it was emotion. He wasn't one for long speeches or even talking at all. Much like my brother. Myself and grandmother were complete opposites. We often talked too fast and felt too much. Grandma said that my mother was just like us, always feeling and opening herself up to the world. I liked when she told me about my mother, no one else in the world talked about her much. I nodded at grandfather, forcing a small smile on my face as I patted his hand awkwardly. There was no more to say and with a nod he stood and turned to my grandmother. "Frances." He said easily as she took his hand and whispered her love. I watched them walk away with a heavy heart. No one else would be visiting me today.


	4. Chapter 3

Annie

_Maze, Maze what is this place? I hear voices over my shoulder..nothing's making sense at all._

The train was exactly as it had been described to me, everything is extravagant. The floors are lined with carpets that make you want to take your shoes off to run in it, the couches and seats are lined with soft materials, and the room I am shown to is larger than two of my room back home put together. When the peacekeepers left me, I sat on the edge of my new bed and stared around the compartment. It had dark cherry walls and sea-green carpets, reminding me a bit of our schools back home. I had a door beside me that I assumed led to a bathroom and in front of me was a dresser with a mirror sitting on top of it. My reflection stared back at me from it and I had to blink a few times to clear my eyes before I could see it clearly. I still had fading remnants of a blush in my cheeks so I didn't look as deathly pale as I usually did, and my hair still looked combed and nice as it always did for the reapings. The dark blue dress I wore fell over my knees and hugged my abdomen and my hands rested lightly on my lap. For a moment, I resembled a porcelain doll and I sat very still until a knock at my door brought me back out of my reverie.

I took my time walking to the door, already guessing who it was before opening it. As expected, Marlon stood in front of me looking younger than he had this morning. His eyes were wide as he looked me over finally turning relieved as if they had done me harm already. "Annie." He said and I fell into his arms, having to bite back tears while we hugged briefly. I felt his large hands petting my hair in what is supposed to be a soothing moment and stayed in his embrace longer than I normally would. When I finally pulled back, the stupid tears were threatening again and I wiped at my nose angrily.

"I guess we won't have to fight over the bigger bedroom when one of us wins." I said lamely, trying to figure out a way to bring humor into the situation. My brother was not impressed but smirked for my benefit anyway.

"They sent me to get you for dinner, if you're up for it." He told me next, obviously having no time for my childish sayings or comfort. I simply nodded and followed him out of the room, the door shutting firmly behind us.

We walked quietly through the halls, and I briefly wondered how Marlon seemed to know where to go or if we would get lost. He was as much as a stranger here in the capitol as I was after all. Still a part of me trusted him without fail and we did end up in the dining room as planned, so I suppose it wasn't that much of a waste. At the table sat Mags and Finnick, whom I correctly assumed would be our mentors, and to their left was Peturnia who watched us carefully as if we might jump and bite her. Thinking of doing so had me smiling as I sat down across from Mags, leaving Marlon to sit next to me and directly in front of Finnick whom he greeted with a scowl and little more than a glare. Nobody spoke as the food is served and despite wanting to make a good impression, I couldn't help stuffing my face. The food at least was amazing and even though we were the district for fish and other seafood, we hardly had enough to eat at home by living off Marlon's salary.

"Pretty." I hear and my eyes glance up without my really meaning too, meeting the dark grey ones of Mags, who reminds me of my grandfather almost immediately. She greets my curious glance with a smile and before I know it has reached over to take a lock of my hair in her hand, turning it over her finger. Beside her, I hear Finnick snort something almost unintelligible and I have to resist the urge to clench my teeth. Something about him already rubs me the wrong way.

"Thank you." I say to Mags, my voice low but still managing to sound like a child's. She graces me with one more sad smile before dropping the piece of hair and turning back to her food. I feel Marlon shooting me a glance but I don't look up as I go back to my meal, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling at the table.

When we are finished eating, Finnick clears his throat and stands. "I want you two well rested for tomorrow, we start then." He says coolly, addressing Marlon and then leaving the room without even a glance in my direction. I almost feel like running after him and demanding to know why it is that he can't even pretend that I have a chance. But I would never have the courage so instead I focus on my dessert. Afterwards, we all head into the living room to watch the reapings but I find myself dozing off in the middle of it all. I have no concern for my competition. I'm not a good contender anyway and instead I focus on what my life will be like after death. Will I see my father again? Maybe the old version of my mother whom I only remember briefly? The thoughts are calming enough to lure me to sleep, so I do knowing this may be the last peaceful nights rest I will receive in a long time.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so this was more of a filler chapter than anything else. I'm not really sure where to go with this until our dear characters reach the capitol. There may be a few of these here and there so I apologize if it's a tad bit boring. But never fear things will get more interesting soon. Also I do not own any rights to Suzzane Collin's series or characters. And reviews are my fuel.


	5. Chapter 4

Finnick

_Pull a trigger without thinking, there's only one way down this road._

The day after we arrive at the capitol, I find myself in a dilemma. I should be starting to get my tributes ready for their great debut in the capitol. They'll have to get ready to be made over, prodded, and dressed to perfection like any other tribute. And a few helpful words could help them. Not to mention the fact that I still need to figure out which one we should focus our attentions on. Mags could do the first part, but the latter has never been her specialty. Her ways of mentoring include both her tributes until fate steps in. Me, well, I liked to have the upper hand. Why waste my efforts and lose both tributes when I could have solely helped one and get the child out alive? Still, it didn't seem like I could do either because as soon as we are settled into our floor at the training center, I got a letter. After five years of being a mentor and three years of doing my "job" for the capitol citizens, I had thought that I had the routines down. Usually, when I was there with tributes my admirers backed off. They had a sort of system with the President; they pay to get an introduction to me, I charm them and do whatever they like, and most of them end up paying me as well. It was a pricey exchange but I still had an endless line, not to mention the other victors who also did the same things. When we weren't filled with disgust at the things we did, some of us joked about it. Anything to make the pain soothe. But this time it seemed my system was messing up. Either that or I had done something wrong and Snow had decided to double my usual for these games. Either way, this wasn't helpful to my tributes who deserved someone who could focus more on their lives than a few nights of wild sex.

"You're over thinking." Mags scolded me and I looked up from the sheet of paper in my hand with a sheepish grin. She always seemed to know what I was thinking and even though in the past few years she hasn't had to be as much of an anchor as when I first won, she still helps me get through things easier than I ever could have.

"Just trying to make a plan." I shoot back, my irritation giving into anger at the only person I wasn't positively angry at. With a sigh I crumple the paper and shove it in my back pocket, knowing better than to leave it lying around. After I do, I plop down on the couch next to Mags where she is fiddling with the rope she brought from the reaping. "Are you really going to give that to one of them?" I ask incredulously earning a glare from her before she simply just goes back to whatever it is she's doing. Before I can comment again or try to goad her, I notice a shadow by the door followed by our small girl tribute seconds later. She's dressed simply in shorts and a long-sleeved shirt, her dark hair in a messy ponytail that has already given way to curls. She looks so innocent and frail as she wipes the sleep out of her eyes that I have to avert my face and reach instead for the bowl of sugar cubes, popping one in my mouth so I won't blurt out anything without thinking.

"Good morning." Mags says cheerfully, smiling widely at the girl. I can already tell she's attached, which makes it worse. Mags knows better than that and the last time she got truly attached to a tribute it did not end well.

"Morning." The girl mummers lowly, her green eyes downcast. I use this opportunity to survey her. She's slender without much muscle, her skin is pale as if she has never seen daylight, and she moves almost as if she is a ghost. All of this comes in at a very sad assessment in which I have to deduce that she probably won't get very good scores in training. Which means hardly any sponsors unless I get them. Already I want to groan at the thought. Luckily I'm interrupted yet again by the boy walking through, his eyes guarded but obviously concerned when he looks in the direction of his sister. Mags greets him as well and I shoot her a glance to which she meets calmly with a shrug. My eyes follow the other male as he walks across the room, feeling better by what I see in him. He's obviously a fighter and looks as if he's a fisherman too, which works well not only with strength but also the ability to create snares. Being able to catch food is always good in the games, and the mentor in me is telling me that I should put all my chips in on him if I have too. He, at least, has a good chance of winning. But for some reason I just can't convince myself to make that decision quite yet.

Annie

_If I had to pull you out of this wreckage, you know I'd never let you go._

Most of breakfast is a sordid affair and I am wondering if anyone will ever talk. I sit across from Mags again and I can't help watching her. She doesn't eat and I see her fingers moving deftly along something thin. Raising a brow I move up in my seat a little, trying to get a better look. In her hands is an old rope and she is trying to do an intricate knot. All of a sudden I feel my eyes water and I settle back into my original position, feeling angry at myself. Just because I make the nets for Marlon when he fishes does not mean that a stupid rope should bring out this sort of reaction in me. It's ridiculous. Still, I can't help but notice the trouble she's having with it and I decide for once in my life to speak up.

"A-Are you trying to make a bracelet?" I wonder out loud, causing every head to shoot up and glance in my direction. My cheeks automatically turn red and I let my hair fall in front of my face as Mags smiles kindly at me.

"It seems I will never get the knots right." She tells me, leaning forward as if we were having some secret conversation.

"Annie is great at working with rope." Marlon pipes up and I cut my eyes at him, wondering why he's speaking up on my behalf. Sure I can make nets, but not as good as some of the other people in our district. And anyway, how is rope tying going to keep me alive?

"Is she any good with snares?" Great, now Finnick's in on this ridiculous conversation, probably trying to find new ways to hate me. I snap my teeth together audibly and lean back, crossing my arms.

"I'm right here, and I have a name. It's Annie." I snap, not used to being so irritable but also not wanting people to continue talking as if I'm a three year old. Of course, Marlon ignores me and starts to describe how I often stay up making nets for him to fish with. He uses my father's old boat and since we have no money, often we have to make our own supplies. I've been doing it since I could walk, mostly because I was often so sickly that I couldn't leave bed long enough to learn any other skills or talents.

Before I can comment on that, however, Mags catches my attention as she holds out the rope. "If you can make something useful out of it, you may keep it." She says kindly and out of the corner of my eye I think I see Finnick roll his before responding to Marlon. "It can be your token." Mags continues, ignoring the boys completely. I smile at her as I take the offering and swallow to get rid of the knot in my throat. Right then and there I decide I like Mags and wish I had known her before I went to die.

Finnick

_It's like a time-bomb set into motion, we were destined to explode._

The entire day is a blur. I go to a woman's house, a middle-aged widow who just wants a little attention. My job is to give it to her and it only takes maybe an hour before she's sleeping soundly in her bed next to me. I almost feel bad for her as I stand up, getting dressed and take the money she has left for me on her dresser. Her skin is a pale yellow that makes her look almost sickly, and in her dreams she looks younger than she really is. Sadder, too. But then, this is the life she chose instead of remarrying so who am I to judge? When I get back to the training center, I shower before dressing in the clothes my prep team have laid out for me for tonight's welcome ceremony. Mags took the liberty that morning to explain to our tributes what they'd be going through, so it was only my job to show up. I feel a pang of sadness when I realize that one day I will have to learn how to balance all of this on my own. Sure I'll have another mentor to help me out, but no one would ever replace Mags. Trying to shake the thought away, I make my way down the stairs to where everyone will be.

I end up in the room with the carriages, having nothing to do. It makes me feel useless and before I let myself slide into a panic attack I decide to go looking for Marlon and Annie. Perhaps they would have some sort of emergency that would cause me to have to keep my mind off of things. But when I arrive it seems that everything is in perfect order. Marlon stands leaning against the carriage, his face twisted in disgust as he looks around him at the other tributes who have been primped and made ready for the capitol. It almost makes me laugh, remembering how terrible I thought everything was in my games. At least he has more clothes on than I did, though. "Playing up the merman look?" I ask as I walk up to him, my voice sounding exactly as it should with just enough arrogance.

This causes him to snap his head up to glare at me as if I were the one responsible. Still, I have to hold back a chuckle because the glitter that they have dusted on his tan skin makes him look like a tiny poodle trying to be a guard dog. "Look, I know it sucks alright? But just do what they ask and you'll have a better chance." I say while lowering my voice. Earlier that day I had decided that I would do all I could do to get Marlon home. It wasn't fair for me to let my bias about how much Annie looked like my sister get in the way of my feelings. In the capitol you aren't allowed feelings, you are only allowed to win.

"I could care less what I'm wearing, thanks." He snaps, crossing his arms over his bare chest as blue-green sparkles hit the floor at his movement. His arms are painted to look like scales and on his legs he wears a large fin that looks like it can't be easy to walk in. The fin is a dark blue color that matches our oceans almost perfectly back home. To be fair he did look rather striking. "They changed her." He says after awhile and for a moment I'm confused at to why he's talking to me still, I had disappeared so totally in my mind.

"I beg your pardon?" I ask, but no answer is needed because right at that second little Annie Cresta walks out from behind Mags and I feel my jaw go slack as I stare at her.

No longer does she look like the small girl that I saw in the reaping, although the innocent quality is still here. Across her chest lie a small strip of shells and fabric, all looking as if they were bleached by the sun and doused with sparkles in a pure green. Her dark hair hangs in loose curls down to her navel and fastened at the top is a green flower that leads to sparkly green ribbons which hang here and there in the midst of her hair. She also has a tail, although hers matches the other greens they have dusted on her exposed skin. Beside me, I hear Marlon mutter something like "Watch it, pretty boy," but I can't care enough to say something smart back. Annie looks so breathtakingly sophisticated that I can't seem to wrap my mind around any words and I continue to stand there like an idiot as they are both helped into their carriage which is made to look as if they are riding up out of a crashing wave.

At the last second I get my senses together and go to the side of their ride that just happens to be Annie's. She glances down at me, her sea green eyes curious and I give her my capitol smirk. "Good luck." I purr seductively, having already fallen back into my old habits without meaning too. I barely hear her snort as she turns away from me before they are off, out into the bright lights and the waiting fans.

* * *

**AN:** Aw, a little bit of Fannie romance. I have to say, I do love writing it. Hopefully that will hold you guys over until their next little moment which I have to say I can't wait to write. I'm so excited to see how many people are viewing my story! But I have to say, reviews would be lovely. xoxo.


	6. Chapter 5

Finnick

_And you try to take me home like you're Dimaggio, oh, it's such a joke._

Straight after the opening ceremonies, I have to leave to go take care of some of my customers. It's another night of the same lies, but I get a few valuable gifts out of it which I pocket before getting in the car they have waiting on me to go to the training center. On my other trips in the capitol, the President has an apartment building where each victor can have a room once they start to do his bidding. But since this is the games I have to stay with my tributes and attempt to be a mentor despite the many distractions I'm forced to deal with. The car ride is short and since my driver is an avox, it is also silent which I appreciate. I often wonder if he knows more than people think he does. I mean, he is always the one to take me to and from various places without me ever having to give an address. Surely the president let him in on a little bit of the secret. I mean, honestly, who could he tell? The joke made me chuckle to myself as we wound through the streets of the capitol.

When I arrived back at our floor in the training center, I heard the tv blaring replays of the cermonies. Not wanting to have to sit and watch the kids I would have to see die prance around the capitol circle, I decided to go up to the roof for awhile and have some time to myself. It was rare in the capitol for me to have any free time so I took it when I could and since I had found the roof to be so calming during my own games, it had become sort of a sanctuary for me. Quickly, I turned and went back into the elevator so that I could go up without being noticed.

The wind on the top of the building was blowing something fierce, but the chill felt nice on my fevered skin. I always felt the dirtiest after coming home from the capitol and often spent hours in the shower trying to get the scent of various women off of me when I got to return to District four. Tonight was no different and I found myself slipping out of my jacket so that the chill could seep into my bones. I was so caught up in dropping it and peering over the side of the building carefully that I didn't notice at first when someone came up beside me. It wasn't until she spoke that I was aware of her presence.

"It's a nice night." The soft voice came in something like a lullabye and I jumped a little before turning my face and staring at my young tribute. I didn't have the energy to fake a capitol facade and figured she'd appreciate it better if I didn't anyway, so I just turned my face away to look again at the lights down below.

"It'd be nicer if they weren't so loud." I commented, gesturing to the crowd that was partying on the streets. If there was one thing the citizens here knew how to do, it was throw a party.

"I wonder what it'd be like...being them." Her words caught me off guard and I glanced back at her, my eyes narrowing slightly. How could she ever aspire to be anything like that? Or want too. I felt disgust filling me before I could stop it. Here I thought she was different, but then I knew what first impressions could do. We stayed silent for a few long moments and eventually I stared to tune out the fact that she was there. I reveled in the night air, breathing in the short freedom I would be allowed before I would have to get up and do this all over again the next day and the next. In a way, I couldn't wait for my tributes to die-if only it meant that I could go home and be with my family.

As if she were hearing my thoughts, Annie gave a short laugh and I notice her turn to me out of the corner of my eye. "Why do you hate me so much?" She demands, crossing her arms over her chest and causing me to roll my eyes before straightening and facing her head on.

"I don't." I say easily, keeping my tone guarded so she won't read too much into it. What I say is true, I don't hate her because to hate you have to care about a person. And caring in this world is something I can never afford to do with anyone outside of my family.

"Right, because people just cut glares at someone they just met or speak in strange riddles or act like they don't care what happens to them when they go into an arena to die." At first, I'm surprised by her bravery but at the end of her sentence her voice breaks causing the entire word to waver and I feel my heart go out to her. She's young and she never asked for this..just like Eleanor hadn't asked for anything that I brought upon her. This life was so cruel that it hurt even the most innocent of us. And if I could have taken her place right then, I would have. It wasn't an act of bravery, just an act to save the few pure things left in my world. But, I couldn't say so out loud. Words were useless to me now, or at the very least the truthful words were. I was good at deciet, making people love me only to leave them days later. Bonding time on a roof was someone I would never be.

"I see kids like you every year, Annie Cresta." I shoot back, the buzzing in my brain giving way to an unexplainable anger. It isn't her I'm angry at, how could anyone be angry at someone so fragile? It's the capitol that deserves this, it's Snow. But he isn't here. "You come in sobbing and pleading for my help and I have a job to do so I try. I try and I try and each year kids just like you get murdered. This is far more complicated than me trying to hurt your feelings. I pick who I think can live." The effect of my words hit her almost immediately and a strange feeling knots in my stomach making me feel almost sick. I didn't mean to put that kind of expression on her face. Why did I have to be so rude? Of course she knew she was going to die. She basically said it the first day we had arrived. But I was her mentor I should have at least kept my thoughts to myself. Especially the most negative ones.

Before I can open my mouth to explain, she's moved away from me and her arm goes dangerously close to the edge of the roof. I found out about the forcefield my first year mentoring, when Mags brought me up here to calm me down after I had my first panic attack. It wasn't common knowledge but it was a powerful thing and would knock anyone out if they so much as brushed it. At that second, I didn't think I just acted and I grabbed ahold of her arm pulling her into my chest. She gasped loudly, her sea-green eyes widening as she stared up at me but for the moment I didn't care. It wasn't until after I raked my eyes over her to make sure she hadn't done any physical damage that I realized how close we were and how her hands were resting on my chest-totally violating my don't touch rule. As if I had multiple personalities I pushed her away in the next second and shook my head, mumbling some random sentence about the forcefield then turning and disappearing the opposite way to go back down to my room.

* * *

**AN:** I feel like I had just enough motivation to write this but not enough inspiration to make it well-written if that makes sense. I hope you guys like it though! Over 75 readers is so exciting, but how about some reviews? Especially after such a strange chapter, it'd be nice to hear some constructive criticism. Or maybe even something you want to see?


End file.
